Arbitrary Waveform Generators (AWGs) are test and measurement instruments that are used to generate analog signals having virtually any waveshape. In operation, a user defines a desired analog signal point-by-point as a series of digital values. An AWG then “plays out” the digital values using a precision digital-to-analog converter to provide the analog signal. AWGs such as the AWG7000 Arbitrary Waveform Generator Series available from Tektronix, Inc, of Beaverton, Oreg. are used for wideband signal generation applications, receiver stress testing of high-speed serial data, and other applications where complex signal creation is required.
For various reasons, the measured frequency characteristics of signals produced by AWGs sometimes differ from the frequency characteristics of their input waveform data. Calibration techniques have been proposed to correct the output responses of AWGs, however, none of them has proven entirely satisfactory.
Thus, there exists a need for enhanced methods of calibrating AWGs.